Belagerung von Kolberg
Historische Fragmente aus der Belagerungsgeschichte der Festung Kolberg im Jahr 1807. Ausführliche Nachrichten enthält eine so eben erschienene Schrift: "Tagebuch von der Belagerung der Festung Kolberg im J. 1807. Berlin, in Kommission bei Ernst Littfas." frame|link=Plan von der Belagerung von Colberg|[[Plan von der Belagerung von Colberg.]] Keine preußische Festung befand sich vielleicht in einem schlechtern Vertheidigungszustand, als Kolberg in eben dem Augenblick, da es, gleich nach Uebergabe von Stettin, zu einer gleichen schimpflichen Uebergabe aufgefordert wurde. Dennoch bewiesen die Besatzung und die Bürger in dieser kritischen Lage sowohl, als nachher während der viermonatlichen Belagerung selbst, eine Entschlossenheit, Ausdauer, und einen Patriotismus, der in der Geschichte Preußens ewig denkwürdig bleiben wird. *) -- Der feindliche Trompeter, der die Festung aufforderte, wurde also ohne weiteres zurückgeschickt. Indessen war es ein glücklicher Umstand für Kolberg, daß das baiersche und usingsche Truppencorps, welches unter dem Prinzen Hieronymus zur Belagerung der preußischen Festungen im Novbr. 1806 in Schlesien einrückte, nach der blutigen Schlacht bei Eylau zur französischen Hauptarmee stoßen mußte. Dadurch vielleicht wurde die Belagerung Kolbergs aufgeschoben, und dieses konnte sich während dieser Zeit hinlänglich verproviantiren und in besten Vertheidigungsstand setzen. : *) Kolberg wurde schon im siebenjährigen Kriege dreimal von den Russen belagert; nämlich im Jahr 1758, 1760 und 1761 wo sich die Festung, nach einer hartnäckigen Vertheidigung vom 24. August bis zum 17. Dezember, dem Feinde endlich übergeben mußte. - - - - - - - - Unterdessen sammelte sich unter dem Rittmeister von Schill ein Korps Soldaten, die sich größtentheils aus der französischen Gefangenschaft wieder frei gemacht hatten. Man suchte sie so gut als möglich zu bewaffnen, und wählte dazu so lange Sensen, Lanzen und Piken, bis sie von ihren Nachbarn und Kriegskamer den mit brauchbaren Waffen versehen werden konnten. Das Korps drang jetzt bis Naugardt und Stargardt vor, verschanzte sich bei Naugardt, und erschwerte dadurch die Kommunikation des Feindes zwischen Stettin, Küstrin und den französischen Hauptquartier Warschau. Es nahm mehrere nach den feindlichen Quartieren bestimmte Transporte mit Lebensmitteln, Waffen und dergleichen weg und schickte sie nach Kolberg. -- Endlich wurde man auf diesen Platz aufmerksamer. Der Feind griff die Befestigungen bei Naugardt an, nahm sie und drängte die Preußen bis unter die Kanonen der Festung zurück, deren Lage kürzlich folgende ist. Die eigentliche Festung liegt auf dem rechten Ufer der Persante, so wie auch das Fort, welches den Hafen deckt. Nach dem Lande zu kann man das Wasser dieses Flusses durch Schleusen und Dämme aufhalten, so daß hierdurch eine vollkommene Ueberschwemmung bewirkt und ein feindlicher Sturm von dieser Seite unmöglich wird. Nach der Ostsee zu ist die Stadt sehr mit Wällen und Gräben versehen, daß sie auch von dieser Seite nicht leicht anzugreifen ist. Die Kommunikation zwischen dem Mündner Fort und der Stadt wird durch zwei Redouten unterhalten, deren eine auf dem sogenannten hohen Berge, die andere aber bei dem Dorfe Sellnow liegt. - - - - - - - - Den 14. März gab der damalige Kommandant von Kolberg, der Oberste von Loukadou, Befehl, die Lauenburger Vorstadt anzuzünden, nachdem der Feind an demselben Tage das Dorf Bullenwinkel in Brand gesteckt und in der Nacht zuvor die Schanze vom hohen Berge weggenommen hatte. Von diesem Tage an kann man den eigentlichen Anfang der Blokade der Festung rechnen. Bei den fast täglichen, zum Theil sehr hitzigen Vorpostengefechten wetteiferten die Truppen auf beiden Seiten an Muth und Bravheit mit einander. Mehrere Attaken der Belagerer wurden glücklich abgeschlagen. Besonders zeichneten sich überall die Schillschen Husaren aus. So griff auch am 12ten April der Rittmeister v. Schill mit seinem Korps den Feind in seiner Position von Bork und Werder an, vertrieb ihn daraus, und schlug ihn bis Sellnow zurück. Man verjagte den Feind aus seinem Lager und aus seinen Schanzen, wobei den Siegern eine Menge Lebensmittel in die Hände fielen. Der Verlust auf preußischer Seite belief sich auf 40 Mann an Todten und Verwundeten; doch war der des Feindes gewiß dreimal größer. Schon hatte der Feind seine Position bis an das rechte Ufer der Persante erweitert, auf dem linken hatte er Sellnow und Treptow an der Rega besetzt, und die Kommunikation über jenen Fluß durch eine Schiffbrücke bewirkt. Auch erhielt er jetzt eine Verstärkung von sächsischen und polnischen Truppen; seine Kanonen bestrichen bereits den Damm, der nach der Lauenburger Vorstadt führt, so daß von dieser Seite aus keine Ausfälle mehr zu wagen waren. - - - - - - - - Jetzt belebte die Ankunft des neuen Kommandanten, des Oberstwachtmeister von Gneisenau, die Besatzung wie die Bürger mit neuem Muth. Der Oberste von Loukadou wurde nämlich mit Pension und Generalmajors Charakter verabschiedet. Es war am 29. April, an welchem Tage auch ein französischer Parlementair erschien. -- Das Resultat der beabsichtigten Unterhandlung desselben war ein heftiges Feuer von beiden Seiten. -- Schon hatte der Feind überall Batterien erbauet, die Altstadt war bereits in seinen Händen, Tage lang wurde die Stadt fast unaufhörlich mit Bomben und Granaten geängstigt, das Haus des Kommandanten selbst gieng in Flammen auf: nichts konnte den Muth der Belagerten erschüttern. Lieber wollten sie alles Elend eines Bombardements erdulden, als nach dem Beispiel anderer Festungen sich schimpflicher Weise ergeben. Die Bürgerschaft errichtete ganze Kompagnien aus ihrer Mitte und schickte sie zu der Artillerie auf den gefährlichsten Plätzen, um die Festung zu vertheidigen. An ihrer Spitze stand der ehrwürdige Greis Nettelbeck; dessen rastlose Thätigkeit, und glühender Enthusiasmus für König und Vaterland Alles mit gleichem Eifer beseelte. - - - - - - - - Eine schwedische Fregatte von 44 Kanonen, welche 5600 preußische Ranzionirte mitgebracht, und eine englische Brigg, die der Festung eine Menge Kriegsbedürfnisse aller Art überliefert hatte, unterstützten durch ihr lebhaftes, anhaltendes Feuer auf die feindlichen Batterien, die Belagerten mit gutem Erfolg. Zwei andere Schiffe kamen von Memel her mit dem 3ten neuerrichteten neumärkischen Bataillon; ein anderes Bataillon Neukonscribirter war kurz vorher von daher angekommen. Auch traf am 8. Mai von Schill von Stralsund wieder ein, wohin er gleich nach der Attake von Selnow abgegangen war. Nun wurde die Festung wieder vier Wochen lang mit aller Bravour, wie bisher vertheidigt und ein abermaliger Parlementair zurückgewiesen; auch wurden von den Belagerten mehrere Vortheile erfochten. Die Schillschen Husaren kamen z. B. aus der Gegend von Spie und Neu-Brick mit 43 gefangenen holländischen Husaren, mit Pferden, Sattel und Zeug zurück, unter welchen sich viele preußische Kriegsgefangene befanden. Zu gleicher Zeit hatten sie dem Feinde eine große Menge Schlachtvieh und Fourage abgenommen. Ein andermal wurde ein Transport von 30 Wagen, welche mit Brod, Speck, Eier, Wein, Tabak und dergl. beladen waren, und Tags darauf wieder einige 20 Wagen mit Pallisaden und Lebensmitteln von einem Theil des Schillschen Korps dem Feinde abgenommen, und dabei noch 50 Mann zu Gefangenen gemacht. Indessen war der Feind bis zum 11. Juni mit seinen Trancheen und Laufgräben dem Wolfsberge so nahe gekommen, daß er bereits Bresche-Batterien angelegt hatte, worin er eine außerordentliche Menge Geschütz aufführte. Des Morgens um drei Uhr fieng er ein so entsetzliches Bombardement des Wolfsberges an, daß der die dortige Artillerie beinahe gänzlich zum Schweigen brachte. Er demolirt nicht allein das Geschütz, sondern auch die Brustwehren und Blockhäuser fast gänzlich, und die Besatzung war in Gefahr, nicht nur von den feindlichen Kugeln, sondern selbst von Holz und Balken erschlagen zu werden. Auch schoß der Feind Stundenlang von allen Batterien nach der Stadt. -- Wir wollen hier ein Auszug eines Schreibens aus Kolberg vom 30. Juni 1807 mittheilen. - - - - - - - - Unsere brave Besatzung -- heißt es darin -- hat wieder mehrere Vortheile über den weit stärkern Gegner erlangt. Zweitausend, 500 Schritt vom Mündner Thore, liegt die unter dem Namen Wolfsberg bekannte Höhe: ein leicht aufgeführtes Werk, das 250 Mann Grenadier und 9 eiserne Kanonen, 25 Tage gegen eine vollständige Belagerung vertheidigte und dadurch von der Stadt über 7000 Schüsse abgeleitet haben. Der Feind schonte keine Leute, um sich in den Besitz dieser Höhe zu setzen. Am 11. dieses machten seine 10 Batterien ein lebhaftes Feuer, die Schießscharten verbreiteten einen heftigen Kugelregen und 5000 Franzosen versammelten sich zum Sturm. Die preußischen Grenadiere standen wie die Mauern, der Kommandant, Major von Gneisenau forderte ihren Rückzug, allein der Lohn einer über alles Lob erhabenen Standhaftigkeit blieb nicht aus. Der Feind bot in dem Augenblick eine ehrenvolle Kapitulation an, die Grenadiere willigten ein, weil die Uebermacht zu groß war, und zogen mit ihren Kanonen zu neuen Thaten ab, wozu die vierte Nacht darauf sich die schönste Gelegenheit darbot. Um die Auslegung einer von England mit 40 Kanonen und vieler Munition angekommenen Brigg und eines mit Getraide beladenen Schiffs zu verhindern, wollten sich der Feind der rückwärts liegenden Redouten bemächtigen. Unser einsichtsvolle Kommandant errieth die Absicht, und befahl einen Ausfall unter Führung des Vice-Kommandanten, des Hauptmann von Waldenfels. *) In der Nacht vom 14. auf den 15. d. M. marschirten die Grenadiere und Füseliere aus: der Wolfsberg wurde in in wenigen Minuten mit dem Bajonnet wieder genommen, und die anrückende Verstärkung des Feindes zweimal zurückgeworfen. Die tapfern Inhaber des Wolfsberges hatten sich verschossen, als die dritte weit ansehnlichere feindliche Verstärkung anrückte. Der Kommandant schickte daher der Höhe 200 Mann zu Hülfe, mit dem Befehl, ihre Munition mit ihren fechtenden Kameraden zu theilen. Dies geschah pünktlich; die dritte Verstärkung wurde ebenfalls geworfen, und der Feind nach allen Seiten verfolgt. So endigte sich gegen Morgen einer der glänzendsten Ausfälle, der Kampfplatz war mit Leichen angefüllt, in den Laufgräben lagen die Todten stellenweise 3 Mann hoch, das 4te italienische Linienregiment war fast vernichtet. Der sächsische Obrist von H**, 1 Obristlieutenant, 2 Kapitäns, 6 Lieutenants und 180 Gemeine wurden gefangen gemacht und eine Haubitze erbeutet. Man berechnet den feindlichen Verlust auf mehr als 1000 Mann. Wir bedauern den braven Hauptmann von Waldenfels, den eine feindliche Kugel niederstreckte, so wie zwei der tapfersten Offiziere, welche an der Spitze ihrer Untergebenen fielen, und zählten überhaupt 180 Todte und Verwundete. Ein fast eben so bedeutendes Unternehmen wurde auf das stark befestigte Dorf Sellnow gemacht. Unter der Führung des Lieutenants von Gruben überfielen 500 Mann diesen Ort, jagten die 1600 Mann starke Besatzung heraus, und richteten großen Schaden an. Vier Kompagnien eilten nach der Malschanze, eroberten in einem Augenblick die vorliegende Flesche, griffen die Schanze selbst an der Kehle an, und die die Offiziers mit der ausgezeichnetesten Bravour selbst die Pallisaden eingerissen hatten, drang die Mannschaft ein, hieb den größten Theil der Besatzung nieder, vernagelte drei 12pfündige und eine 6pfündige Kanone, nahm 1 Kapitän, 1 Lieutenant und 120 Mann gefangen und ließ keinen entkommen. Eben so rühmlich that sich ein kleines Detaschement von 1 Offizier und 30 Mann hervor. Ihm war der Lauenburger Damm zu einer falschen Attake angewiesen worden, es rückte vor, stieg in den ersten Einschnitt, tödtete die darin befindliche Mannschaft, und kehrte mit vollkommener Erreichung seines Zwecks und begleitet von 25 Gefangenen zurück. Die Grenadiere und Füseliere haben sich die Zufriedenheit und das Vertrauen des Kommandanten in einem hohen Grade erworben; mit ihnen wetteiferten die übrigen Truppen um gleiche Achtung. Die ganze Besatzung hatte nur einen Gedanken: zu siegen oder zu sterben. Dergleichen Beispiele müssen den Unpartheiischen nothwendig überzeugen, daß der alte Geist unter den preußischen Kriegern noch nicht ausgestorben ist. : *) Niemanden konnte dieser Auftrag wohl mit mehrerem Recht gegeben werden, als eben diesem würdigen Offizier, welcher die auf dem Wolfsberge befindliche Sternschanze schon einmal, am 17. Mai, mit dem von ihm organisirten Grenadierbataillon wieder erobert, und deshalb von dem König den Verdienstorden erhalten hatte. :::d. Red. - - - - - - - - Keine Festung, wenn sie die Natur nicht unüberwindlich gemacht hat, vermag es, durch sich selbst, auch bei dem besten Willen der Besatzung und der Einwohner, einem Feinde zu entgehen, der Kräfte und Ausdauer genug hat, für ihre Eroberung alles zu wagen: dies beweisen eine Menge Beispiele der ältern und neuern Kriegsgeschichte -- seit der Erfindung des Schießpulvers. Auch Kolberg würde dasselbe Schicksal gehabt haben. Es würde sich, aller Anstrengungen und der heldenmüthigsten Gegenwehr ungeachtet, doch endlich haben ergeben müssen, wenn es nicht in einen Schutthaufen verwandelt seyn wollte. -- In der Nacht zum 1. Juli wurde das Feuer der feindlichen Batterien fürchterlicher, als es je zuvor gewesen war. Bomben und Granaten fielen unaufhörlich in die Stadt und Alles suchte sich in den Kellern oder Kasematten zu retten. Einer 50pfündigen feindlichen Bombe glückte es, die Munition des Artillerie-Vorposten auf der Kirche mit der ganzen Mannschaft in die Luft zu sprengen. Ein Artillerieunteroffizier nebst den Kanonieren, welche gerade zu dieser Zeit unterhalb Dienstverrichtungen hatten, blieben unbeschädigt. Der Unteroffizier wollte gerade heraufgehen, als ihm die übrigen Kameraden von oben todt und zerstümmelt entgegen geflogen kamen, wovon einige noch Stunden lang am Leben blieben. Bald darauf flogen zwei Pulverwagen bei der Kirche auf. eine schwangere Frau wurde von einer Bombe dermaßen zerrissen, daß das Kind todt neben ihr zur Erde fiel. Nachher griff der Feind in 3 sehr starken Kolonnen am Strande vom Werder und vom Gradirwerke aus, die Mai-Kuhle (ein kleines Wäldchen am Strande, das die Belagerten stark befestigt hatten, und das das linke Ufer und die Mündung der Persante deckte) an. Er steckte das Gradirwerk in Brand und nahm die Mai-Kuhle mit Sturm. Alle Kanonen, die hier und auf dem Gradirwerke waren, fielen in seine Hände. Die Mündner und Pfanschmiede-Vorstädte wurden in Brand gesetzt; eben so auch schon mehrere Häuser auf der Vorstadt Stubenhagen. In der Nacht wüthete das Feuer fürchterlich. Das Rathhaus mit dem Thurme, der Bauhof, der Stadthof und mehrere Bürgerhäuser brannten ab; kein Haus in der Stadt war mehr unbeschädigt, und auf einigen Hauptwerken war schon das Geschütz demolirt. Auf den meisten Werken sprangen oft mehrere Kanonen und auf der Bastion Neumann sogar eine ganze Mortier-Batterie. Die Nacht erhöhete das Schreckliche des vergangenen wie des folgenden Tages, des 2ten Juli, wo die noch nicht brennenden Häuser der Vorstädte von neuem in Flammen aufgiengen. Gegen Mittag fieng der Feind an, mit Macht vom Wolfsberge aus nach der Münde zu drängen. Schon waren die Preußen um ein Beträchtliches zurückgetrieben, als die Husaren auf den Feind einhieben und Schrecken und Flucht verbreiteten. da gebot mit einem Male die Nachricht von dem allgemeinen Waffenstillstande Ruhe. Jetzt blickte man freier um sich; aber traurig und schwermüthig -- nur auf entseelte Leichname und dampfende Ruinen. - - - - - - - - Die größte Stärke der dienstthuenden Besatzung während der Belagerung belief sich auf 6000 Mann. Die Armee der Belagerer rechnet man, zuverlässigen Nachrichten zu Folge, auf 24000 Mann. Der Verlust der Belagerten vom 21. Febr. bis 2. Juli 1807 wird auf 1522 Mann an Gebliebenen und Verwundeten, 209 Gefangene und 159 Vermißte gerechnet. Dagegen hat der Feind nur allein an Gefangenen 2000 Mann eingebüßt. Während des Bombardements der Stadt kamen 82 Einwohner beiderlei Geschlechts ums Leben; mehrere wurden verwundet. - - - - - - - - Eins der schönste Beispiele von Patriotismus, Ergebenheit gegen seinen König, und rastlosem Eifer für das gemeine Beste, giebt ein Einwohner zu Kolberg, während der Belagerung dieser Festung in diesem Kriege. Es ist der schon oben erwähnte Nettelbeck. Man las in der Königsberger Zeitung Nachstehendes von ihm: Nettelbeck Repräsentant der wackern Bürgerschaft zu Kolberg ist schon 70 Jahr alt, klein, vom Alter gebückt, und hat schon in den drei denkwürdigen Belagerungen des siebenjährigen Kriegs seine Vaterstadt Kolberg vertheidigt. In der jetzigen Belagerung thut er dasselbe als Greis, was er damals als Jüngling that. Er ist allgegenwärtig. Zündet der Feind durch seine Haubitzgranaten ein Haus an, so steht er mit der Spitze des Schlauchs hoch oben auf der gefährlichsten Stelle. Er geht nicht davon von dannen, bis das Feuer gelöscht ist. Greift der Feind eine Schanze oder die Vorwachen an, so sitzt er zu Pferde, reutet wie der gewandteste Kavallerist, ermuntert im heftigsten Feuer die Truppen, holt Munition herbei und ist eben so schnell wieder bei dem Festungskommandanten, um ihm Bericht über das Gefecht abzustatten. Hört das Feuer auf, so schafft er Lebensmittel für die ermatteten Truppen hinaus. Zeigt sich ein Schiff, woraus man Zufuhr von Mund- und Kriegsbedürfnissen vermuthet, so ist er ohnerachtet des Wellenschlags der erste am Bord und der erste zurück, um Nachricht davon zu bringen. Auf den Böden und in den Häusern der Bürger hält er Nachsuchung, damit nicht leicht entzündbare Dinge dort angehäuft werden. Der Kommandant hat ihm die Obhut über die Ueberschwemmungen übergeben, und wehe dem, der aus Eigennutz oder üblem Willen das Wasser um eine Linie vermindern wollte. Wo an den vielfachen Schleusen etwas Wasser durchsickert, sogleich wird er es gewahr. Keine Maus dürfte die Dämme durchlöchern, er würde es sogleich wissen. Ueberall zeigt er Einsicht, Muth und Patriotismus, und dies alles thut Nettelbeck umsonst, und Nettelbeck ist nicht reich. Er ist ein Wunder, und man muß erstaunen, wo er bei seiner ununterbrochenen Thätigkeit die Kräfte hernimmt. Nur eins könnte ihn zu Boden drücken: wenn der Kommandant die Festung übergäbe. Ja, dieses Unglück würde er nicht überleben. - - - - - - - - Hier noch einige interessante Anekdoten von diesem braven Patrioten. Als Nettelbeck während des Anfangs der Belagerung vor dem Kommandanten Loukadou und dem Vice-Kommandanten von Waldenfels stand und eben von der Haltbarkeit der Festung die Rede war, nahm er das Wort und sprach: :"Meine Herren, Kolberg muß dem Könige erhalten werden, es koste was es wolle! Proviant und Waffen haben wir vollauf, und wir Bürger sind einig, auszuhalten und wenn auch alle unsere Wohnungen zu Schutthaufen werden müßten. Kehren Sie sich also nicht an die Klagen Einzelner, und denken Sie um unsertwillen keinesweges an eine Uebergabe. Ich meiner Seits, wer mir das verdammte Wort hören läßt, es sey Civil- oder Militärperson, ich steche ihn mit diesem Degen, den Sr. Majestät und Sie mir anvertraut haben, auf der Stelle todt und sollte ich mich auch nachher selbst damit durchbohren müssen." Einst ließ sich ein ankommendes Schiff von fern erblicken, und schien sich Kolbergs Hafen nähern zu wollen; allein es blieb und legte sich auf der Rehde vor Anker. Der Kommandant aüßerte den Wunsch, von diesem Schiffe nähere Nachricht zu haben. Nettelbeck lief hinaus an die Glocke und läutete die Lootsen zusammen. "Ihr müßt hinaus, sagte er, das Schiff will einlaufen und kennt die Rhede nicht." Das geht nicht an, erwiederte ein alter Lootse, die See geht zu hoch, wir kommen nicht aus dem Hafen. "Ihr müßt aus dem Hafen, schrie Nettelbeck, sprang ergrimmt ins Boot, schwang den Stock und rief: Ich fahre selbst mit hinaus, und wo ich bleibe, da seyd ihr Hallunken noch immer gut verwahrt!" Die Lootsen stiegen ins Boot, Nettelbeck fuhr mit der größten Anstrengung gegen die sich thürmenden Wellen nach dem Schiffe hin, und brachte dem Kommandanten mit Gefahr seines Lebens die verlangten Nachrichten. *) : *) Nettelbeck ist selbst ein erfahrner Seemann, und hat als solcher ehemals Reisen nach allen Weltgegenden gemacht. Noch giebt er in den Stunden, die ihm sein Erwerb, die Branntweinbrennerei, übrig läßt, unterricht in der Schiffahhrtskunde. Nettelbeck besaß eine seltene Gabe, sich durch ein kluges Benehmen in zweifelhaften Fällen mit Leichtigkeit und Gewandtheit aus Verlegenheiten zu ziehen, und seine Mitbürger sowohl als die Soldaten zu Erfüllung ihrer Pflichten zu ermuntern. Bei der berühmt gewordenen Wolfsbergschanze entstand ein Vorpostengefecht. Das Feuer wurde heftig, und von beiden Seiten eilten Truppen zum Löschen herbei. Nettelbeck, der auch hier geschäftig war, sah einen Soldaten hinter einer kleinen Anhöhe hervorkommen und nach der Stadt eilen. Er rief ihn an: "He! Freund, wohin?" Nach der Stadt; war die Antwort. "Will Er einen Trunk haben, so komm Er her." Der Soldat kam, Nettelbeck ließ ihm einige Gläser Branntwein reichen, und da er vernahm, daß das Gewerbe des Soldaten von keiner Bedeutung, vielleicht auch nur ein Vorwand sey, so sagte er: "Freund, thue Er mir den Gefallen und kehre Er wieder um nach dem Feuer; Er wird selbst einsehen, daß Er dort nöthiger ist als in der Stadt: sein Geschäft will ich inzwischen für ihn bestellen." -- Der Soldat nahm diesen mit Gemüthlichkeit ihm ertheilten Rath an, und kehrte zu seinen Kameraden zurück. Auch Friedrich Wilhelm III. erkannte die großen Verdiensten Nettelbecks, in der Vertheidigung der Festung Kolberg, und hat ihn mit der goldenen Verdienstmedaille beehrt. Wie sehr dieser menschenfreundliche Monarch die ihm bewiesene Treue und Anhänglichkeit der Stadt Kolberg zu schätzen wisse, hat er derselben durch ein eigenhändiges Schreiben aus Memel unterm 21sten Oktbr. 1807. an die Stadtältesten Dresow, Zimmermann, Nettelbeck und Genossen, in den huldreichsten Ausdrücken zu erkennen gegeben, und zugleich die Stadt von ihrem Kontributionsantheil befreit, welcher von der Provinz mit übernommen werden sollte. - - - - - - - - Der Unteroffizier Maaß vom Kürassierregiment von Beeren, ein Märker von Geburt, und Selbstranzionirter, der gleich mehrern Andern Weib und Kind verlassen und unter dem Schillschen Korps Dienste genommen hatte, war mit unter den Fechtenden, als gedachtes Korps fast gegen das Ende der Belagerung, bei der Wiedereinnahme einer vom Feinde eroberten Schanze, einen harten Kampf zu bestehen hatte. Als diese erobert war, forderte ein patriotischer Kolberger Bürger, der wackere Kaufmann Schröder, den Unteroffizier Maaß auf: noch einen kühnen Streich auszuführen. Dieser erwiederte sogleich: "sehr gern, aber mein Pferd ist schon müde; (es war Nachmittags 2 Uhr und sehr heiß.) " -- Da haben Sie das meinige, erwiederte der Kaufmann. -- "Das kann ich nicht annehmen, sagte Maaß, Ihr schöner Schimmel könnte erschossen werden." -- Fällt er, rief Schröder, so fällt er für den König und das Vaterland! sogleich wechselten Beide die Pferde. Maaß ritt nun vor die Front der sich gegenwärtig befindenden 3 Züge der Dragonerschwadron, unter der er stand, theilte den Wachtmeister sein Vorhaben mit (welches dieser aber nicht für rathsam hielt), und redete die Mannschaft mit den Worten zu: "Kinder, wer folgt mir?" und da sie ihm einstimmig zuriefen: "wir Alle!" so zog er den Degen und kommandirt, Marsch! Der Kaufmann führte nun den Trupp, der aus ohngefähr 80 Mann bestand, auf einem verborgenen Wege durch dickes Gebüsch und Moräste auf eine Ebene, wo 3 bis 400 Mann feindliche Infanterie, von einer Batterie von einigen Kanonen gedeckt, aufmarschirt waren. Sobald Maaß den Feind erblickte, waren seine Dispositionen gemacht. Er postirte seinen Trompeter auf einen Hügel hinter sich mit dem Befehl: auf ein gegebenes Zeichen mit dem Degen die gewöhnlichen Signale zur Attake zu geben, und dann ließ er seinen Trupp in ein Glied aufmarschiren. Der Feind hatte sich unterdessen in ein Quarree formirt und erwartete ruhig den Angriff. Doch ohne sich weder hierdurch, noch durch die Kartätschenschüsse in die Flanke irre machen zu lassen, begann Maaß seinen Angriff, und kaum waren die beiden ersten Signale gegeben, so war alles schon im Choc und in einem Augenblick in das feindliche Quarree. Dies wurde (wie Maaß sich ausdrückte) so zusammengehauen, daß die Köpfe nur so flogen, und wie eine Heerde Schaafe aus einander getrieben. Indessen waren doch von seinem Trupp durch eine Ladung des Quarree, 15 Mann gleich auf der Stelle geblieben. Hierauf ließ er seinen Trompeter Apell blasen und marschirte unter Begleitung des vorgedachten Kaufmann Schröder, der stets mit zugegen geblieben war, wieder zum Hauptkorps zurück. Maaß bedauerte, als er dem Major von Schill über die glücklich ausgeführte That Bericht abstattete, dabei nichts mehr, als daß er in der Hitze des Gefechts die Batterie zu nehmen übersehen habe, da dies doch ein Leichtes gewesen wäre. Ehre genug! lieber Maaß, antwortete der Major v. Schill; und auf seine Frage: "aber wo sind denn die Offiziers?" war die Antwort: "ich weiß es nicht." Der Major schüttelte den Kopf, sprach vor sich hin, ließ sich einen kühlen Trunk geben und reichte diesen gleichfalls dem Maaß, der dessen nach seinem Geständniß gar sehr bedurfte. Und so labten sich Beide gemeinschaftlich, von des Tages Last und Hitze ganz abgemattet. Dieser Beifall und diese Behandlung von Seiten des Majors v. Schill war (nach seiner eigenen Aeußerung) dem tapfern Maaß mehr werth, als die größte Summe Geldes. -- O, möchten doch alle Befehlshaber an dem edlen Schill ein Beispiel nehmen! Ein grelles Seitenstück hierzu giebt das, was jüngst in einem öffentlichen Blatte von dem Betragen Loukadou's ehemaligen Kommandanten von Kolberg erzählt wurde. "Derselbe Maaß wurde, als er in einem Dorfe, 9 Meilen von Kolberg, mit einigen Gemeinen auf Kommando stand, benachrichtigt, daß ein französischer Offizier sich in die Nähe befinde, der zu Wagen sey und von einigen Bedienten begleitet werde. Sogleich setzte sich derselbe, seiner Pflicht gemäß, bloß in Begleitung eines andern Unteroffiziers, nach dem bezeichneten Orte in Marsch. Der französische Offizier begegnete ihnen, Maaß hält den Wagen an, entwaffnet den Offizier ohne Widerstand, nimmt ihm, nach Kriegsgebrauch, Uhr und Börse ab, und will ihn nun in die Festung Kolberg abliefern. Unterdessen springt der Bediente des Offiziers vom Wagen, und da derselbe sogleich von dem Kameraden des Maaß niedergehauen wird; so setzt sich letzterer auf den Wagen und macht den Fuhrmann, nachdem er jenem sein Pferd an die Hand gegeben. So kommen Sie denn am Morgen vor Kolberg an. Als sie dem Kommandanten Loukadou gemeldet worden, kommt dieser aus dem Hause an den Wagen, nimmt den französischen Offizier unter den Arm und führt ihn so in seine Wohnung. Maaß bleibt vor der Thüre stehen und erwartet weitere Befehle. Endlich kommt Loukadou heraus und frägt Maaß: "ob er der große Unteroffizier sey?" Die Antwort war: "von uns beiden bin ich der größte." Loukadou spie hierauf Maaß zum öftern ins Gesicht, nannte ihn und seinen Kameraden Räuber und Mörder, ließ erstern sogleich in Verhaft bringen, und wie Maaß in seinem Arrest erfuhr, sollte er am neunten Tage (kann man es glauben?) mit Spiessruthen bestraft werden! Doch am sechsten Tage seines Arrests erschien sein Retter, der Major von Schill, der so lange abwesend und vom Könige nach Stralsund geschickt worden war. Dieser brave Mann besuchte Maaß in seinem Arrest, und da derselbe über die erduldeten Kränkungen sowohl, als über die ihm bevorstehenden Strafe, bei dem Bewußtseyn, als redlicher Mann seine Pflicht gethan zu haben, ganz untröstlich schien, suchte ihn der Major dadurch zu beruhigen, daß er ihm versicherte, alles zu seiner Befreiung anwenden zu wollen. Dies hat aber (man kann es kaum glauben!) nichts anders bewirkt werden können, als daß die braven Kolberger Bürger ihn Mit Gewalt aus dem Arrest wegführten. Auch hat, wie man nachher mit Gewißheit erfahren, Loukadou den gefangenen französischen Offizier gänzlich freigelassen und für dessen sichere Entweichung aus der Stadt die beste Sorge getragen." Zeitungsnachrichten. :1807 "Kolberg den 2. (14.) April. Wir sind seit ungefähr 4 Wochen durch 5 bis 6000 Feinde eingeschlossen. Unsere Garnison macht tägliche Ausfälle, hat dem Feinde zu wiederholtenmahlen bedeutenden Verlust beygebracht, und macht jedesmahl eine Anzahl Gefangene. Der Feind hat bis jetzt höchstens etwa zehn Stück Geschütz bey sich, wovon der grössere Theil sehr leicht ist, und meistens aus 3pfündern besteht. Jetzt heißt es, daß das Korps von Mortier, welches bisher vor Stralsund gelegen hat, und gegen 10,000 Mann stark seyn soll, aufgebrochen ist, um sich an unser bisheriges Blokadekorps, zur Eröffnung der förmlichen Belagerung anzuschliessen. In wiefern er dazu gelangen möchte, wird die Folge lehren; indessen ist wohl zu vermuthen, daß die Schweden diesem Vorhaben einige Hindernisse in den Weg legen werden. Der bekannte Rittmeister von Schöll hat mit einem Theil seines Freykorps die Meikuhle besetzt, und vertheidigt diesen Posten mit derjenigen Entschlossenheit, welche dieser ausgezeichnete Offizier bereits bey so vielen Gelegenheit bewundern ließ." - - - - - - - - - - "Kolberg den 20. May (1. Jun.) In der Nacht vom 17. (29.) auf den 18. (30.) May griff der Feind mit dem größten Ungestümm das erst kürzlich angefangene Werk auf dem Wolfsberge 9eine Höhe nordöstlich zwischen der Stadt und dem Strande gelegen) um halb 11 Uhr Nachts mit 2700 Mann an; die Spitze der Attake bestand aus 500 Mann, dann folgte eine Kolonne Arbeiter, und dann nebst der Artillerie die übrigen; der hier kommandirende Lieutenant Roden mit 160 Mann vom zweyten Pommerschen Bataillon vertheidigte sich mit seinen jungen, erst kurze Zeit dienenden Pommern, äusserst brav; sie würden indeß dem Feinde die Schanze haben überlassen müssen, die um so schwieriger zu vertheidigen war, da das Werk noch lange nicht vollendet war, wenn nicht der einsichtsvolle und thätige Kommandant, Major von Gneisenau, die Reserve für die Wolfsbergschanze, und andere Truppenabtheilungen hätte ausrücken lassen, um den Feind von beyden Seiten zu umgeben, und den Rückzug anzuschneiden. Der die Reserve kommandirende Lieutenant Stuckradt, vom gedachten Bataillon, kam zuerst an, und stürzte sich, in Verbindung mit seinen gedrängten Waffenbrüdern, auf den Feind, und wenn seine Kühnheit ihn auch nicht ganz schlagen konnte, so beschäftigte er doch den Feind so ernstlich, daß er so wenig an der Zerstörung der Schanze arbeiten, als sich festsetzen konnte; inzwischen kam auch der zweyte Kommandant, der Kapitain v. Waldenfels, mit seinem neu uniformirten Grenadier-Bataillon und den übrigen Truppen an; der Rest des zweyten Pommerschen Bataillons, eine Eskadron Baillodz Kürassier, 2 Kompagnien des 3. Bataillons von Owstin, und eine Eskadron des von Schillschen Korps; diese Truppen griffen den Feind mit der größten Bravour an, so wie sie dies immer thaten, wie auch dieser Erfolg auffallend zeigt; denn der Feind verlor über 650 Mann und 13 Offiziere, und den Kommandanten der Italiener; gefangen wurden nur 1 Offizier und 33 Gemeine, und dies ist keine Französische Relazion. Der Feind brauchte 57 Wägen, um die geretteten Blessirten wegzuführen. Zu gleicher Zeit hatte der Feind einen Posten, den Pulverschuppen, in dem der Lieutenant v. Bork, vom 3. Bataillon von Owstin kommandirte, angegriffen, aber der kräftige Widerstand der Wache machte auch diesen Plan scheitern, welches um so vortheilhafter war, da durch das Kanonenfeuer dieses Postens, die unter dem General v. Loison heranrückenden Reserven in Respekt gehalten wurden. Der Preussische Verlust beläuft sich an Todten und Blessirten nahe an 100 Mann; leider ward er brave Lieutenant v. Roden gefangen; der Fähnrich v. Dombrowsky getödtet. Zu gleicher Zeit ließ der Kommandant den Feind in seinen Verschanzungen bey Sellnow allarmiren." Hofzeitung. Ein Bericht Schills über seine Gefechte vor Kolberg 1807. Der Wunsch, daß einst in den Jahrbüchern der vaterländischen Geschichte des Leben Schill's durch eine wahrhaft treue Darstellung dessen, was ihn trieb und was er that, gewürdigt werden möge, ist öfter schon von den Freunden des Vaterlandes ausgesprochen worden. Nur durch sorgfältiges Aufsammeln alles, was von dem Helden, theils in dem Munde des Volkes als Sage lebt, theils in verbürgter Schrift sich vorfindet, kann ein jeder, der es ernstlich mit der vaterländischen Geschichte meint, einen Theil der Schuld abtragen, mit der wir dem Erschlagenen noch alle verpfändet sind. -- Es war ein schöner Glaube der Griechen, daß der Geist der Abgeschiedenen keine Ruhe habe, so lange der Körper kein Grab gefunden, oder den Flammen übergeben worden sey, nur eine Hand voll Erde reichte hin die wandernde Seele zu erlösen. -- Wo mag der edle Körper Schill's ruhen? auch die Gebeine würden noch kenntlich seyn an den geschlagenen Wunden, wie sein Haupt, das zu Leyden in Holland bei einem Doktor Medicinae in Weingeist aufgestellt ist zur Lust und Schau. -- Folgende Handschrift Schill's die sich längere Zeit schon in unseren Händen befand, ist in zweifacher Rücksicht der Mittheilung werth: einmal, als ein eigens von ihm geschriebener Bericht, aber auch als ein, noch manchen Aufschluß über das Beginnen von Schill's kühngewagten Streifzügen gebendes Blatt. -- Daß so werth es dem Verfasser und seinen braven Waffengefährten seyn müsse, einen genauen und pünktlichen Bericht über ihre kleine Begebenheiten im verflossenen unglücklichen Kriege zu entwerfen, so sehe er jedoch mit Bedauern ein Heer von Schwierigkeiten, das sich dieser Aufgabe entgegen stelle. Da mir im vorigen Winter durch meine isolirte Lage und bei den überhäuften Geschäften, keine einzige Hand zu Gebot stand, so mußte natürlich nur das Rechnungswesen über die eingegangenen Beutegelder und die davon mehrere Monate hindurch bestrittenen Ausgaben, als Löhnung, Ankauf der Pferde, Bewaffnungs- und Bekleidungs- Stücke u. s. w. schlecht, in denen sich häufig die schönsten Charakterzüge, sowohl von Pommern als andern Landsleuten zeigten, dem Buche des Andenkens entgehen. Genug, mir war es damals unmöglich, weder in dem einen, noch in dem andern mit Genauigkeit verfahren zu können. Mit der größten Eilfertigkeit zu organisiren, gebot mir die Nothwendigkeit und mit Argus Augen über den Feind zu wachen, gebot mir die starke Macht desselben, gegen mich. Leider wurde ich aber erst gegen Ende Januars vorigen Jahres, zu meiner Organisation bevollmächtigt; da waren aber die feindlichen Verstärkungen bereits angelangt und im Begriff noch mehrere an sich zu ziehen. Früher und zwar in den Monaten November und December hätte mich in meiner Organisation nichts stören können und ich überlasse es daher eines jeden Einsicht, ob bei meinem das Vaterland und seinen König innig liebenden Herzen und mit einem regen Eifer es nicht seht leicht möglich gewesen wäre, in diesem Zeitraum ein Riesengebäude aufzuführen? Schwer verwundet kam ich von Auerstädt nach Colberg und nachdem ich mich in sieben Tagen etwas erholt hatte, waren zwei Dragoner, Regiments der Königin, mein erster Anfang. Ich suchte die Gegend um Wassow, Stargard, Freienwalde, für den Feind unsicher zu machen und war unter andern so glücklich mit ihnen im Dorfe Matzdorf bei Gollnow zweihundert Fouragewage zurück zu weisen, die gutmüthige Bauern der Festung Stettin zuführen wollten. Auch mehrere Kassen hab' ich Colberg durch diese beiden Leute zugeführt, so daß ich einmal bei einer einzigen Rückreise allein dreizehntausend Thaler einbrachte. Wenn nun zwei Menschen schon einen solchen Vortheil Colberg brachten, was würde ein organisirtes Corps, (welches doch, wären mir nur nicht ohne königlichen Befehl überall die Hände gebunden gewesen, sehr leicht aufgestellt werden konnte,) geleistet haben? Später rettete ich mit sechs Mann die beträchtlichen Vorräthe in Treptow, Wollin und Cammin, nach welchen die Franzosen bereits ihre Hand ausgestreckt hatten, indem von Schiefelbein aus ein starkes feindliches Kommando im Anzuge war, welches sich jedoch artig genug bewies auf meine in Treptow ausgesprengte Nachricht: es seyen Russen unterweges, sich zurück zu ziehen. Ich suchte ihnen dieses auch dadurch vollends glaublich zu machen, daß ich, während ich das Magazin nach Colberg zu schaffen suchte, meiner Sicherheit wegen zwei Reiter ganz dreist nach Schiefelbein zu auf Kundschaft schickte. So sauer mir nun auch alle diese Unternehmungen meiner Krankheit wegen wurden, so hielt ich sie doch für unumgänglich nothwendig um dadurch: :1) dem durch die vielen Flüchtlinge in Kolberg verbreitetem Gericht, als sey der Feind in der Nähe, Schranken zu setzen und wo möglich den sinkenden Muth zu heben. :2) Kolbergs Getreidevorräthe noch mit einigen tausend Scheffeln zu vermehren und es dadurch in den Stand zu setzen, sich wieder so ruhmwürdig, wie einst zur Zeit eines Heiden zu zeigen. Diese glücklichen Unternehmungen erwarben mir in etwas das Zutrauen des Herrn Commandanten von Loucadou, jedoch leider in der Art gemäßigt, daß ich von demselben immer nur vier, sechs oder höchstens zwölf Mann zu meinen Streifzügen bekam. Ich war indessen so glücklich auch mit dieser wenigen Mannschaft nie einen Unfall zu erfahren, im Gegentheil brachte ich mehrere Gefangene ein. Dies erhöhte allgemein in Kolberg den kriegerischen Geist und nur meiner nachherige Verwundung bei Naugardt hatte es der Feind zu verdanken, daß er vor Kolberg kam. Bei diesem Gefecht durfte ich mich nicht einen Augenblick entfernen, weil die Flüchtlinge, die ich unter meinen Befehl hatte, an das Laufen von siebenzig Meilen noch so sehr gewöhnt, sich noch nicht eigneten einen ausdauernden Widerstand zu leisten. Ich blieb daher von 1 Uhr Mittags bis am Abend unverbunden, denn nur meine Gegenwart und die Drohung des Niederschießens fesselten sie anfänglich in meinen ersten Gefechten an ihre Pflicht. Noch nicht völlig genesen, zog mir diese neue Verwundung und die damit verknüpfte Verblutung eine solche Hinfälligkeit zu, daß ich mich fast nicht aufrecht halten konnte; dennoch wurde der Feind, ohngeachtet ich in dem Naugardtschen Amte nur sechzig Mann und zwei Kanonen stark war und er mich mit vierzehn Compagnien vier Stunden hintereinander immerwährend angriff, an diesem Tage geschlagen. Er würde ohnfehlbar von meiner gegen Abend ankommenden Reiterei völlig aufgelößt worden seyn, und zwar mit leichter Mühe, da er in völliger Verwirrung über Langkuvel nach Wassow zurück floh, wenn ich vermögend gewesen wäre ein Pferd zu besteigen, um dadurch an dem Ort gegenwärtig zu seyn, von wo aus so oft das entscheidende Wort: Vorwärts! Marsch! den Ausschlag zu geben vermag. So brav auch bei jeder Gelegenheit und besonders an diesem Tage die Reiterei gefochten hat, indem die erste Husaren-Schwadron bereits in der Vorstadt von Naugardt dem Feinde aus seinem Viereck ein Kanon abnahm, so lag es keinesweges an ihr, daß die Vernichtung des Feindes nicht gänzlich erfolgte. Die Geschichte des Tages liefert Beispiele, daß wo kein Anführer ist, die Kräfte, wenn auch noch so guter Wille vorhanden, sich wie zersplittert befinden, welcher Fall auch hier statt fand. Von dieser Bemerkung mich in diesem Gefechte überzeugend, sah' ich klar, daß nachdem ich mich bettlägrig fühlte und nichts mehr zu leisten vermochte, es zu gewagt seyn würde das unbekleidete, größtentheils unbewaffnete Corps neun Meilen von Colberg entfernt ohne Anführer zu lassen, wodurch es leicht ganz aufgelößt werden konnte. Wie hätte ich dies auch verantworten können, da meine Wünsche mein rastloses Streben Tag und Nacht, nur nach Colberg gerichtet waren. Hätte ich für diese Festung nicht so redliche Absichten gehegt, wie leicht und mit wie weit weniger Gefahr würde ich nicht als Partheigänger in den später von den Feinden unbesetzten Gefilden von der Weichsel bis zur Elbe, mich habe herumtummeln können, wo sich gewiß nicht wenig Gelegenheit ereignet haben würde manches Aufsehn erregende Wagstück auszuführen. Es war allerdings ein Reiz, von dem sich mancher Egoist ohne Vorsicht und Kenntniß hinreißen ließ und indem er seine Unternehmungen verkehrt anfing, ohne Nutzen und Erfolg unterging. So aber war Colberg, nicht nur allein als Festung betrachtet, ein sehr wichtiger Ort, sondern überhaupt in der Wagschaale des Krieges von vorzüglichem Ausschlage, indem von hier, von Stralsund und den Inseln Wollin und Usedom aus dem Feinde an der Weichsel ein bedeutender Schaden zugefügt werden konnte. Konnte ich wohl bei dieser Ansicht der Dinge, die kleinen Vortheile dem unendlichen Gewinne des Vaterlandes vorziehen? hätte ich mit solches zu Schulden kommen lassen, so verdiente ich von jedem mit der größten Verachtung genannt zu werden. Nicht Mangel an Zutrauen zu meinen verdienstvollsten Offizieren (wie unter andern ein Rittmeister von Lützow, ein Hauptmann von Petersdorf ein Lieutenant von Gruben, ein so braver von Fabe) bestimmten mich damals, wo ich nicht mehr zu gegen seyn konnte, al-es an Kolberg heran zu ziehen, sondern vielmehr dieses, daß ich dort alle Verbindungen gedrängter erhalten konnte, als wenn ich abwesend mich zerstreute. :Gumminshoff, den 20. Januar 1808. :von Schill. Quellen und Literatur. *Sammlung von Anekdoten und Charakterzügen aus den beiden merkwürdigen Kriegen in Süd- und Nord-Deutschland in den Jahren 1805, 6 und 7. Leipzig, in der Baumgärtnerschen Buchhandlung. *Colberg, im Jahr 1807 belagert und vertheidigt. Nach authentischen Berichten von mehreren Augenzeugen. Berlin, bei Friedrich Maurer, 1808. *Tagebuch von der Belagerung der Festung Colberg im Jahr 1807. Nebst einem Anhang, enthaltend: autentische Nachrichten von dem Königl. Preuß. Major von Schill und dem Bürgerrepräsentanten Nettelbeck zu Colberg. Germanien, 1808. (In Commission bei Ernst Littfas, in Berlin.) *Beiträge zur neueren Kriegsgeschichte gesammelt von Friedrich Förster, Doktor der Philosophie, Königl. Preuß. Lieutenant, Ritter des eisernen Kreuzes. Berlin, 1816. In der Maurerschen Buchhandlung. Poststrasse Nro. 29. *Wiener-Zeitung Nro. 59. Sonnabend, den 25. Julius 1807. Kolberg, Belagerung von Kategorie:Jahr 1807 Kolberg